The Mermaid's Waters
by the roaring lioness
Summary: When Draco goes looking for the Power of the Sea he finds something else instead. A ghostly Hermione Granger coming out of the water to drag him in. What will happen?


Draco's P.O.V.

I am on a mission for the dark lord. It was a very dark night in more ways than I could describe. Pansy, Blaise and Theo had decided to come with me for extra protection while we were searching for the Power of the Sea. I know crazy right but we were told that the Power of the Sea was vital for the Death Eaters victory and that we would be heavily rewarded so we thought it would be a good idea.

We were walking along the black lake trying to find the source of something we didn't even know existed. Suddenly, I saw something coming towards us, " Guys, I think we have company," I said. I showed no fear to the creature gliding across the water. Then I realised something off about it, it was a girl. I dropped my wand and ran to the waters edge, "Granger," was the only word I could utter. She looked different though. Her hair was sleeked back from the water and her face had a ghostly hue to it. Then I realised she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her hair covered her breasts while her body I could see was shimmering like droplets of sunlight had attached themselves to her. Even though I used to hate her, I couldn't help thinking that she was very beautiful in every way. Problem was that I could only see her torso, the rest was submerged in the black water.

"Draco, what are you doing that's the mud blood get away from her," Pansy was yelling at me like I was absolutely crazy, I even thought I was for a moment but the way she looked at me with such longing had me completely transfixed.

Then she sang the most beautiful song I had ever heard.

**"Come to me,**

**My dark soldier,**

**Let me see you near,**

**I have waited all my life,**

**To see the darkness consume you,"**

I grew closer as she did all the time inching herself out of the water.

"DRACO, what in the name of Merlin's underpants are you doing!" Pansy was hysterical but all I could think of was the girl rising out of the water getting ever closer to me face.

**"Lost in water,**

**Lost in sea,**

**You will be my protector,**

**Until you see what I can be to my dark dissender."**

As she finished the last note her lips latched onto mine, kissing me like no one else had done before. It was intoxicating, the way she moaned into my mouth and the way that every time her tough licked mine, begging for more, I felt a slight jolt in my trousers. The minute her lips left mine I felt like a part of my soul had been torn away from me. Until she spoke,

"Come with me," her voice was just a whisper but it set my heart on fire. She lifted her face up to mine, put a hand around my neck and started to pull me into the water. I grabbed her hand and pulled it away from my neck. She looked lost, like I had, but when she saw me start to take her shirt off her smile widened.

I ignored my friends constant yelling as I dove into the water.

It was ghostly green down here but I could still see. She was coming towards me. The minute she came close enough to touch me she pulled me into a kiss. Her hands went straight to my trousers pulling off the last bit of clothing I had. But now I realised that this wasn't the real Hermione Granger. Before when she was above the water I thought she was just the same girl she was at the end of sixth year but then I realised the glowing, gold tail where her legs should have been. She was a mermaid. For some reason I didn't care, mermaid or not she was beautiful and I was going to get what I wanted. She had a different idea. She started to snog me senseless. It felt so right and I never wanted it to end. She started to trail little kisses down me jaw line and down to my neck, kissing my collarbone and trailing her mouth up my neck, kissing every bit of flesh she came to. Then, suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck. She had bitten my neck. But the pain I then realised had subsided and turned into pleasure. This was way better than what I had wanted initially. I didn't even notice my legs snap together and turn into a ghostly green tail.

Blaise's P.O.V.

We were just waiting for Draco to resurface but he never did. We were all panicking, especially Pansy who was in a right state.

"hi," a wave of relief swam over me. That cool, calm voice of my best friend. I rushed to the waters edge only to find that he looked different. His skin was shimmering like Granger's and his hair had gone from platinum blonde to light brown. The smile on his face was still the same though and he looked happy where he was so I nodded and went back to join the others. Draco and Hermione dived back into the water as I turned around and then they were gone.

"Well where is he!" Pansy yelled at me.

"He's not coming back" I replied simply and I lead them all back into the castle.

* * *

2 months later 

Voldemort's army had just showed the dead hero to the crowd of students.

"And now, bow before me," Voldemort was very pleased with himself. He had killed Harry Potter once and for all.

"I will never bow to you!" a little girl about the age of ten had come out from the crowd to stand infront of Voldemort.

"Who are you to question the dark lord!" Belatrix yelled at her.

"Who am I?! I am Eilidh Malfoy, Daughter of Draco and Hermione Malfoy and i am the one who is going to stop you and all of your army!"

"But thats impossible!" i said to the girl,"Draco went off with hermione two months ago and you look ten how is that?"

"Merchildren grow faster than humans," she explained.

"haha! and how are you going to defeat me!" Voldemort laughed in her face.

"Using the Power of the Sea!" then she sang a four note tune and the entire ocean rose up in a large column at the sound of it. She sang her song again and the water crashed onto the Death Eaters and swept them all away to be drowned in the sea leaving Harry and Hagrid alive in the middle.

Then the little girl took my hand and ran to the black lake dragging me behind. She let go off my hand and dived back into the water as i watched. When she resurfaced she had two merpeople with her,

"Goodbye Blaise, you were always my best friend," said Draco as Eilidh and Hermione waved their goodbyes. Eilidh swam forward, raised herself out of the water and hugged me. Then the family dived back into the water and were never seen again.


End file.
